Low Tide
by avatarfionna
Summary: With Rin risking all on Haru's reply to his unanswered question, the boys must figure out what their true feelings are for one another...And whether or not it is best to pursue them. What will the boys choose, and how will it affect their futures?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

Rin ruffled his messy purple hair in the mirror and sighed. He frowned so a small indent was left in the middle of his forehead, and stuck out his lower lip. "_I can never get this bit to stay out of my face_" he muttered as he curled the lock of hair around his fingers then attempted to push in behind his ear. It stayed there for a short while and then slowly fell back in front of his face. "_Urgh_!" Rin exclaimed. "_I guess I'll wear the hat again today_." he thought to himself as he walked into the bedroom and fished it out from under his bed. Rin ran down the stairs, stopping only for a moment to fasten the strap at the back of his hat, then pulling on it out of habit. Rin grabbed his bag which was resting in the hallway, quickly unzipping it to check if he had packed everything correctly. _Goggles, swimsuit, towel..._Yes it was all here. Rin threw the bag over his shoulders in haste and ran out the door.

The sun gleamed in the distance, the clouds were generously placed in the bright blue sky and the light sparkled like diamonds as it reflected off the smooth ocean. Rin's boundless energy suddenly depleted as he slowly came to a stop sighed. "I wonder if Australia is this beautiful..."

But before Rin could lose himself in thought, he spotted a familiar figure in the distance. A small, dark haired boy with a firm stance and a steady pace. A smile fell open Rin's face as he instantly recognised the boy. "Nanase!" Rin called out as his energy suddenly returned to him "Haru over here!" Rin could feel himself grinning as he ran towards the boy.

Haru turned around with that cool expression on his face he always wore, his deep blue eyes meeting Rin's before he turned his body around completely to face him. Rin hooked his arm round Haru "Trying to get in the pool as quick as possible, right?" Rin teased Haru with that silly smirk on his face. Haru pouted and broke his off his eye contact with Rin has he hastily turned his head away. Something Haru always did when he was agitated; Rin noticed. "Come'n Nanase you know I'm only kidding!" Rin said through a laugh as hooked his arm tighter around Haru's neck, pulling him closer. Haru sighed and turned to look at Rin again. "Your hair isn't parted properly." Haru commented in a monotonic voice. "Huh?! Yeah well I-" Rin spluttered _"I thought the hat would keep the parting in place!_". Rin could feel himself blush and he quickly took of his hat and attempted to sort out his hair. "It doesn't matter anyway." Haru said calmly, while continuing to walk ahead slowly. Rin stopped ruffling his hair and looked at Haru "Huh? What do you mean?" Rin questioned, bunching his hat in his hands nervously- was Haru about to pay him a compliment? "It doesn't matter because your going to put it all in a swimming cap anyway." Rin blushed at Haru's words, and laughed at himself for thinking Haru could actually manage to compliment someone. "You're right Nanase!" Rin giggled as he caught up to Haru and returned his arm to his usual place around his shoulder. "Have you decided that you're going to enter the relay yet?" Rin asked cheerfully. "I told you I only do Freestyle." Haru told him, not so cheerfully. "Aww come onnnnn!" Rin tighten his arm around Haru's shoulder. "Aren't you a little curious as to what I have to show you?"

"No." Haru shot back. "Please, Haru! It is going to be my last re-" Rin stopped himself there, he hadn't told his team mates he was moving yet, and he planned to tell them all at once. "Your last what, Rin?" Haru question coldly as he took Rin's arm off his shoulder to look him straight in the eye. "Oh- uh, nothing haha!" Rin laugh nervously as he fiddled with the stray lock of hair. Haru looked at him and frowned, then hastily turned his head to the side. "_Oh great, now he's going to be annoyed with me for the whole practise_." Rin thought, irritated at himself for being so careless with his words.

"I'll do the relay with you." Haru stated calmly, his head still turned to the side. "What? Y-you will?" Rin blurted out, extremely surprised. That was the last thing he had expected Haru to say. "That's great Nanase!" Rin shouted as he happily bounced over to Haru to hooked his arm around him once more, unsure but grateful towards the fact that Haru had agreed to do the relay with him.

Haru was unsure why he volunteered himself for that stupid relay also. Haru sighed. "I only do freestyle." he though to himself- "_so why am I doing this?_" Haru looked at Rin nattering away, his eyes filled with happiness and a spring in his step- then Haru realised why he had agreed to the stupid relay. It's because when Rin mentioned his "last re-" That joy left his eyes, Haru could tell that whatever Rin was going to tell him wasn't good news, it wasn't what Rin wanted. It made him sad. That's something Haru just can't stand to watch. Rin being sad.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin walked down out the door of the swimming club and jumped down the stairs, he looked up at the sky and sighed. It was much cooler now than when they had first arrived for practise. The sun was softer and most of the sky was covered in cloud. The ocean was completely still and the evening seemed almost empty. The atmosphere echoed Rin's mood, he was so tired after swimming- which was odd for Rin, because usually he was full of boundless energy. He'd just been thinking so much about moving, swimming was his one escape- something he could really put his mind too- and not worry about packing, or sorting out the school transfer, or missing his friends...Rin sighed and the slowly sat down on the steps. He propped his elbows on his knees and rested his weary head in his hands. "_I really don't want to be at home right now_." he thought as he felt panic and frustration rise up in himself.

Rin felt a set of eyes on him and turned around. Haru was on the top steps, looking worriedly at Rin. "Yeah, well what's your problem?" Rin snapped at Haru, giving him an angry glare. Haru seemed taken aback. His eyes which had just a moment ago held concern for Rin turned into sadness. Haru shuffled awkwardly and fiddled with the strap on his swimming bag- not quite knowing how to react but obviously hurt. Rin felt the stab of guilt instantly after he made his comment. His frowning face softened and Rin got up from the steps to face Haru "Haru I'm sorry, I swear I- I didn't mean it." Haru's body returned to it's normal-almost military-like stature as he turned his head to the side and pouted. Rin knew this meant Haru had forgiven him even if he wouldn't say it. Rin felt a smile come across his face "No one can really understand like I do" Rin thought as he chuckled to himself. "Hey Nanase-" Rin began as he made his way back up the steps to hook his arm around Haru "Do you mind if I stay at yours tonight?" Rin grinned as Haru gave Rin a curious look "It's just-erm, my mum's cooking me a dinner that I really don't want- it's Gou favourite but I hate the stuff!" Rin lied. Haru faced forward to look out at the ocean. "We're having grilled fish." Haru said coolly as he began to walk down the steps. Rin chuckled. "Why am I not surprised?"

Rin and Haru made their way down the empty street. The sound of the evening birds and a few distance cars were the only noises between them. Rin walked with arm hooked around Haru, taking in as much of the scenery as he possibly could. He would certainly miss this street, the cracks in the pavement, the height of the trees and the smell of the flowers. Rin sighed, and Haru instantly looked at Rin and their eyes met. "Don't worry, it's nothing." Rin said with a grin. Haru pouted and stared ahead. "We're here." he said coldly as he released himself from Rin armed and bent down to search his bag for the house eyes. "Aren't your parents in?" RIn questioned as he knocked in the door. "My mum's visiting my Dad at work again." Haru replied as he slowly got up and push the key through the door. Rin strolled inside with both hands resting on the back of his head. "So you've been living alone?" Haru put bent down to put his keys in his bag before going inside, he looked at Rin and nodded. Rin had been around Haru's house enough times to know that Haru and his parents didn't really have the best relationship. They didn't have the patience or the understanding for Haru, not like he did. They didn't really talk to their own son or try to get to know him. He was the only child so Haru must be lonely here.

Haru made his way to the kitchen "Is haddock okay?" he questioned as he reached for the fridge. "You don't have to cook it right now, Haru- sit down for once!" Rin teased as he sat himself down on Haru's couch. Haru stood still for a little awhile unsure of how to respond, then slowly sat down near Rin's feet on the couch. Rin kicked him playfully "Nanase, you need to relax more!" Haru shuffled awkwardly again like he did when Rin yelled at him. Rin sat up and hooked his arm around Haru again. "Haru, is something wrong?" Rin asked genuine concern, but didn't expect more than a sigh and a angry look off to the side as a reply, but he thought he would at least try and comfort, at least to let him know that someone actually has the time for him. leHaru was quiet for a little awhile "There's nothing wrong with me." Haru said softly "There's something wrong with you." Haru looked at Rin directly, his eyebrows slightly arched with worry. It was a deep look of concern, one that Rin felt could see inside his soul. Rin removed his arm from around Haru "Nanase..." He began carefully. "I-I want to tell everyone together, but after that- there is something I want...No..Umm...I _need_ to ask you Only you." Rin met Haru's gaze "But after everyone else knows, okay?" Rin gave a half hearted smirk. Haru sighed, still undoubtedly worried but willing to accept what Rin had just told him. "Okay." Haru answered in a monotonic voice.

What could Rin want to talk to him about? Why was it hurting him? Haru felt a sting of guilt for making Rin feel that way, and scared of what the question could be. It must be pretty important for it to make someone like Rin nervous. Haru looked down at his feet,his mind filling with worry and fear. What was going to happen to Rin? What was goin- "Hey Nanase!" Rin interrupted Haru's contemplation with his usual cheerful voice, Haru was glad. He looked over at Rin, who had since gotten up from the couch and made his way to the desk at the back of the room. "Did you draw these?" Rin asked in amazement while shuffling the paper around on the desk. Haru could feel the blood rush to his cheeks had he quickly got up from the couch and pushed Rin away from the desk. "Don't look at these" he said with slight embarrassment as he quickly piled the papers on the desk "Huh, why?" Rin asked chuckling "Are you in embarassed?" he said in a joking tone through a laugh. "No" Haru exclaimed, but he couldn't deny it- his cheeks were nearing a crimson colour now. "Well...You shouldn't be!" Rin said quickly as he snatched the drawing on top of the pile. Haru tried to grab it back but Rin was too quick for him. Haru stayed by the desk protecting the other sheets of paper from Rin's eyes. Rin was by the couch again, admiring Haru's artwork. "Wow, this is a shark, isn't it?" Rin looked over at Haru for confirmation, but Haru was standing by the desk, his lip pouting and his head turned sharply. "H-hey I'm not making fun of you." Rin said calmly "These are actually really good!" Haru looked at Rin from the side, then turn his head fully to face him. "Really?" he asked shyly- he cheeks a lighter shade of red now. "Yeah! With a little practise you could be amazing!" Rin beamed. Haru's brow soften, and his shoulders became more relaxed. He turned toward the desk and slowly picked out a single sheet of paper. "I drew a dolphin here." Haru calmly replied.

Rin ran over "Cool lemme see!" Rin spent the rest of his time at Haru's house looking at his drawings, Haru even tried to teach him how to draw and shark but Rin just couldn't get it. He didn't have hands like Haru's. The kind that could create. When Rin was watching Haru slowly trace out the outline for dolphin, he couldn't help but think about what he had to ask Haru. "_I wonder what his answers will be..._" Rin worried to himself as he leant his head on the desk. "Do you...Want to do something else?" Haru asked timidly- fearing that he was boring his guest. "Huh, what? No!" Rin replied as his head shot up from the desk. "I like watching you draw." Rin said with a genuine smile. Haru looked at him and his shoulders once more loosened. "Well then pay attention." Haru said as he turned his head back towards the paper. Rin laughed softly as he rested his elbows on the desk. Rin's eyes wandered from looking at the papers to looking at Haru's face. Rin smiled, "he always looks that way when he's concentrating." he thought to himself "He looks so funny, with he eyebrows arched like that...He looks so.." Rin could feel himself smiling. "Hey Haru..." Rin asked softly. Haru's eyebrows relaxed and the focused look in his eye that was once on the paper was now on Rin. "We're best friends, aren't we?" Rin asked. Haru's eyes widened and a shade of red tinted his cheeks. He stared at Rin who was staring at him with seriousness that did not match the question. "Because- I know you and Makoto-" Rin began "_he always did have a need to fill the silence_." Haru thought. "I know you and Makoto are close-" Rin muttered, almost aggressively. "But we... we have something different- don't we?"

Haru sighed. He eyes turned to look out the window. "Yes, something different." he replied softly. "Well that's great!" Rin said in his usual happy tone. Rin playfully punched Haru on the arm as he got up and made his way to the couch. "You know I could really use some grilled haddock right now." Rin commented happily as he plonked himself on the sofa and began jokingly rubbing his belly. Haru smiled. "_We do have something different_." He thought to himself. "_But what exactly do we have?_"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Haru awoke early in the morning. The birds were chirping in the tree outside his window, and the light from outside was dim and weak; the sun was just about to rise. Haru turned his head slowly to see Rin sleeping peacefully beside him. Turned over and completely on his side, his hair was messier than ever- the bright purple colour looked almost black in this light. Rin was wearing the same clothes he had arrived in, after been too lazy to change out of them before inviting himself into Haru's bed to sleep for the night. Haru shuffled as quietly as possible so he wouldn't wake Rin, and carefully turned onto his side. Haru watched the slow rise and fall of Rin's chest. "It's almost like the ocean" Haru thought as the motion of Rin's breathing reminded him of how the waves softly push and pull the sandy surface when there's a low tide. Without touching him, Haru traced Rin's shoulder blades. He could see the muscles moving under Rin's t shirt with every breathe he took; he thought about how broad they were already, and that they're only going to get wider because that's what happens when you swim has much as he does. Haru smiled to himself as he slowly moved his hand up to Rin's neck. "Rin has so much hair." It came as almost a revelation. Why had he never noticed before? Slowly and very delicately, Haru twirled a lock of Rin's hair around his fingers "I didn't think it would be this soft" Haru commented to himself with a smile. Suddenly, Rin's steady breathing jolted- Haru immediately withdrew his hand, embarrassed. Rin shuffled then stretched. He took a deep breathe then he turn his head to look back on Haru. Haru's heart began to beat faster as he panicked. "Haru are you awake?" Rin asked in a withdrawn and croaky voice. Haru let the time between the answer drag on as he considered to fake being asleep, eventually Haru answered. "Yes." He said solemnly. Rin rubbed his eyes and sighed again. Haru felt guilty that he had woken Rin; he was obviously having a good sleep. He shouldn't have touched his hair, it was stupid.

"You should go back to sleep." Haru said calmly. "No well I'm up now." Rin said in the same voice as before as he shuffled to face Haru. "What time is it anyway?" Haru turned over so he was on his back; his eyes looked up at the ceiling. "I don't know, but it's early." Rin muttered something to himself and sat up, he rubbed his eyes again and ran his fingers through his hair. Rin shuffled so his legs hung on the side of the bed, he stood up and left the room. Haru propped himself up on his elbows. "Is he angry at me because I touched his hair?" Haru shamefully thought to himself. Haru saw the bathroom light flicker on, the brightness stung his eyes but they soon adjusted. Haru could hear Rin moving in the bathroom. Eventually the light was flicked back off, and Rin's footsteps came closer to Haru's room "I'm going to turn this light on" Rin stated as he walked in- the sudden added brightness made Haru's eyes strained, but he recovered quickly. Haru looked at Rin who had begun searching through his bag in the corner of the room. The purple colour to his hair had returned..Wait- _Had he brushed his hair while his was in the bathroom? _Yes, he defiantly had. Was the fact that Haru had touched his hair so vile to him that he had to brush is straight after? Haru winced. "I'm sorry I touched your hair" Haru blurted, defeated. Rin stopped searching immediately, and turned to face Haru. Rin had a confused look plastered across his face. There was an comfortable silence. "You..You touched my hair?" Rin questioned through a patronising smile. Embarrassment filled Haru "He had no idea.." Haru thought, annoyed at himself that he had said anything. "Shut up." Haru snapped as he buried his face into his pillow. Rin laughed "So that's a yes?" he said in his playful tone has he sat next to Haru on the bed "Why were you touching my hair?" Rin questioned through a giggle. Haru just hugged his pillow tightly, unwillingly to show his face for it was surely red from embarrassment. "Well hey, don't sweat it." Rin said happily has he adjusted himself to lie fully on the bed. "I don't mind."

Haru remained still, Rin look at him and smiled. "Honestly Nanase you're getting embarrassed for nothing." Rin place his hand on Haru's head and ran his hands through his black hair. "See, now we're even." Rin commented, teasing Haru only slightly. Haru recognised the tone in his voice and shot him glare. Rin laughed "Glad to see you're back to your usual self!" Rin beamed as he continued to ruffle Haru's hair. "Shut up." Haru murmured as he turned himself around to face the ceiling. Rin mimicked his actions and put his hands behind his head. The two boys lay in silence for a little while. "Hey, Nanase?" Haru turned his head to face Rin, to show him he was listening. "Thanks for inviting me here tonight." "You invited yourself." Haru corrected him calmly. Rin laughed. "Yeah, I guess I did." A car drove passed the window, filling the silence Rin decided to leave. "Well," he continued. "Thanks anyway…I…I just needed to be away from my house for a little while." Rin sighed and shuffled slightly. Rin closed his eyes. The usual smile he always wore left his face. Haru wasn't sure if it was because he was upset or because he wanted to get some sleep. "Don't worry." Rin commented, feeling Haru's concern. "I'll tell you tomorrow. After practise." But Haru did worry, how could he not? "Rin…" "What do you like about living here, Haru?" Rin interrupted, almost on purpose. Haru was silent for a little while, for he was cautious of Rin's mood right now. He better give a safe answer. "The swimming club." He replied softly. Rin chuckled. "Why am I not surprised?" Rin turned to face Haru "If there was a better swimming club you could go to, much better than the one here, would you go?"

"Why?" Haru asked "No, you answer my question first, Nanase." Rin replied, very seriously. Haru paused for a moment. Why was Rin being like this? This was just how he was acting before he shouted at him. Haru sighed. "Yeah, I guess I would." He finally replied. Rin smirked. "That's good to hear." Rin commented slowly, obviously getting tried. Rin turned over to his side, back to his original sleeping position. "Now, you can touch my hair _if you must_" Rin teased Haru as he got comfortable. Haru pouted as Rin chuckled, but really he was just glad he was back to his usually joking self. What was Rin going to tell him and the others tomorrow? And what was Rin going to ask solely of him? Haru looked up at the ceiling, and then at Rin- who had fallen back to sleep almost instantly. He looked so peaceful. Haru smiled "It doesn't matter" Haru thought "As long as Rin's happy, it really doesn't matter."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rin woke up to cars rushing passed the window, his vision was blurry and his head felt as if it were full of rocks "Where…Am I?" Rin thought, slightly worried. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Ah, yes. Of course he'd slept at Haru's house. How could he forget? He looked over to the side of the bed expecting to see the boy with messy black hair, but it was empty. Rin sighed, brushed his fingers through his hair and then faintly laughed "I forgot Haru was a morning person." He could hear the clank of dishes downstairs, and a few cupboard doors being opened and then…What was that? Was Haru talking to someone? Rin got out of bed and poked his head down the stairway. Yes, Haru defiantly had company. Slowly and cautiously Rin made his way downstairs; were Haru's parents back? Rin wasn't sure how'd they react to him being here without their permission. Rin, stepping very lightly, made his way downstairs and then to the crack in the doorway. He peered through; too see two boys sitting on the sofa, chatting happily. Rin chuckled and then let himself in, making quite an entrance. "Good morning!" Rin exclaimed. "Rin-chan!" said Makoto and Nagisa simultaneously in the same happy tone. Rin grinned at them. He was happy to see them but a little bit annoyed that they had invaded his alone time with Haru. Rin looked around for Haru, to find him tending over something in the kitchen. "It's not morning anymore." Haru said, without breaking his focus on the grilling fish. Rin chuckled has he ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah well.." Rin broke his gaze at Haru and turned to face the other two boys "What are you guys going here?" Rin questioned, trying not to sound to accusing. "Well since the tournament is tomorrow, I think we should try and fit one more practise in." Nagisa explained cheerfully. Rin was confused "Aren't we doing the last practise just before the actual tournament?"

Makoto smiled "No, we're going to scrap that- coach pointed out that it might make us tried for the real thing." "Yeah!" Nagisa agreed happily "This way, we'll practise and still have all our energy intact for the actual race- we'll win for sure! Especially now, that Haru's agreed to do the relay with you…" Rin paused for a second, how long had he been asleep? They'd clearly had time to talk this over, and to talk about him…What had Haru said about him?

"Do you agree?" Haru prompted in his same old distant voice. "What, with practise today?" Rin said, quickly snapping out of his day dream. "Yeah, sure." He said with a faint smile. "Then you should get ready." Haru said as he slowly walked into the sitting area, carrying plates. Rin looked at him "Take a shower; I've left some clothes for you in the bathroom." Haru continued as he set the plates out in front of Makoto and Nagisa. Rin frowned at Haru "Why didn't he cook me anything?" Rin pouted and blew the stray lock of hair out of his face. "Fine." Rin replied coldly as he made his way upstairs.

Rin climbed the stairs and went into the bathroom, undressed and switched on the shower. The water was the perfect temperature. He closed his eyes and welcomed the cool water landing on his face. In his mind, he rehearsed what he would say to his friends. "So…My parents think I've got real potential.." Nah, that sounded like he was showing off too much. "I hear Australia is really great.." Hmmm. Too casual. Rin knew what was going to happen anyway, he was going to plan out how to say it-down to the very last word- then just blurt it out at the worst possible time. Rin clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "Why is everything happening all at once, why do I have to choose?" Rin just stood there, getting frustrated at his own thoughts, until a sudden realisation hit him. He relaxed his muscles and sighed. "Well...It's not really me that gets to choose." Rin turned off the water and found the clothes Haru left out for him. Quickly he shoved them on and admired himself in the mirror. The outfit was very bold and dense. "Just like Haru." Rin thought, smiling. Rin moved the top of his shirt up over his nose. "Smells like Nanase." He commented quietly. Rin embraced himself, hugging his arms tightly. He stayed there for a while, not sure what to do, not sure what to think or how to feel about anything. Rin looked at his reflection, and tears began falling from his eyes. He didn't know why, he wasn't sad- not in this moment anyway. But they just kept streaming down his face. Quickly he grabbed some tissues and began franticly wiping his eyes, becoming agitated at his own emotions. "Why are you crying, you idiot?" he scolded himself. There was a faint knock on the door. Rin held his breath.

"Rin?" Haru asked calmly. "Don't come in!" Rin snapped back, aggressively. It was the only way he could talk without his voice cracking; Haru would know he was crying otherwise. Rin could tell by the shadow under the door the Haru just stood there; still on the other side. "Your fish is getting cold." Haru softly replied. Rin smiled faintly. "So he did make me something after all."

"Okay, thank you." Rin said very passively, sounding defeated. Haru still stood on the other side of the door. Rin could feel him frowning with concern, imagining his pouting lip and the indent between his eyebrows. Rin managed to muster up a laugh as he said "Honestly, it's fine Nanase- I'll be down in a minute!" that seemed to have convinced Haru, as he turned away and began walking downstairs. Rin waited in the bathroom for a couple of minutes for his eyes soften, for the redness to leave them- before making his way downstairs. The boys were sitting round the table now, there bags packed by their sides. Rin felt embarrassed, how long had he held everyone up? Rin looked around for his bag so he could quickly dash upstairs and throw everything and anything into his bag. "Your bag is by the sofa, I packed it for you." Haru stated, not making eye contact with Rin has he collected the plates and walked into the kitchen. "Oh- er thanks" Rin beamed as he picked it up, he was grateful Haru had helped him, but he couldn't help feeling the slightest bit patronised. The other boys grabbed their bags also and they all walked towards the door and made their way to the swimming club.

Haru, Makoto and Nagisa were walking at a steady pace in front, but Rin was still tired, he felt very light headed. "I didn't even have time to eat that fish." Rin remembered, agitated. Rin walked closely behind the trio, not paying much attention to what they were talking about. Strolling behind, Rin couldn't help by getting lost in thought- though he tried to direct his attention to swimming techniques, he was afraid he might suddenly start crying again if he thought about leaving too much. In almost no time at all, they reached the swimming pool. Of course, Haru was the first to get in to the water. The others shortly followed him in. Rin looked at Haru floating calmly on his back- so relaxed. He smiled. Water did always have that impact on Haru, Rin was glad something so simple could make him so happy. The boy's coach finally arrived, and he had 5 new techniques for the boys to master.

"I've never swam so much in my life" Rin complained as he rubbed his left shoulder. The others muttered in agreement as they were too tired to even talk right now. "Now, what everyone needs is a good nights rest and we'll win this tournament for sure!" The coach called after them, enthusiastically. A faint smile appeared on everyone's face. "Yes, sleep…" Rin droned as he remembered the comfort of his own bed. Rin plonked himself down on the steps as he waved goodbye to the other boys. Rin fished the water out of his bag and refreshed himself; he closed his eyes "Going to bed means going home..." Ugh. Rin was honestly too tired to think about home right now. Maybe he could just sleep on these steps. Even these stone steps could be comfy in the right position. Rin sat on the steps with his back arched, he rested his hands on the back of his head, almost drifting to sleep right then and there "Do you want to stay over again?" Rin jolted up, he opened his eyes in a flash and suddenly he became alert. "Haru?!" Rin remarked, surprised. "I thought you left… How long have you been standing there?" Haru was silent for a moment, his eyebrows arched and his fist clenched. His eyes were different now. They were usually calm, like the ocean at low tide. But now… Now there was a storm in those eyes.

"Why aren't you going home, Rin?" Haru demanded aggressively, completely ignoring Rin's questions. Rin stared at Haru's angry gaze and broke off eye contact. "It doesn't concern you." Rin remarked coldly. Haru still stood there, Rin looked at him, and his eyes were full of anger. "You're such a pain." Haru said viciously as he walked away. Rin watched him disappear down the road. How dare he say that to him? What gave him the right? Why… Why would he be so cruel? Rin could feel tears welling up in his eyes again. Rin hugged his legs and buried his head in his knees. His clothes still smelt like Haru. Rin looked up and wiped the corner of his eyes. His emotions suddenly changing, rage fuelled him remembered Haru's condescending face, judging him- his eyes almost looked _disgusted_. Without even realising what he was doing, Rin lashed out and punched the side of the cold, stone brick wall. He left his hand there for a moment as his uneasy pace breathing became noticeable and concerning. He let himself calm down, trying to mimic the stillness of the clouds in the sky above him. He slowly took his hand away from the wall and felt his warm blood trickle down his arm. It began in sting and Rin winced as he attempted to ignore the pain while picking up his bag. Quietly, the purple haired boy made his way home.


End file.
